thesixthagefandomcom-20200213-history
Rhodes Pool
Age: Well... this is complicated isn't it? Looks to be 19ish/ was once 37ish/ is technically 4... you figure that one out. Height: was 6'2'' is now roughly 5'6'' Weight: was 190lbs is now roughly 135lbs. Quote "There's C-4 in the truck!" (so what does your handshake say about you?) "Oh God! I'm a rapist!" "I WANNA BE AN AIRFORCE RANGER!!" His story so far (told by him...) What can really be said about me? I'm an asshole for sure, and a hero for hire. Well, that's how it started out anyway. Now the world's fucked up, and me with it. I used to be one person, now I'm another... And the shit keeps hitting the fan (and sometimes, I throw the shit into the fan to see what happens). So far: *So, everything started when I got this email from that guy from Purple Rain telling me to "follow the yellow brick road"... In doing so, I met up with some creep named Solomon and a piece of Jail Bait named Rinoa. We met up at some creepy house filled with Black Talon and Black Spiral Dancers. And down in the basement we found him, the perfect metis. We also found a sword (which I claimed for myself), a book, and a ball. I also found a slightly retarded cat. *We found out a little more about the metis (Rin is calling him Connor...). We also saw a Pimp. Rin keeps saying that he's "not a normal pimp" but he looks perfectly normal to me. I also got to make an ass out of myself while screaming "I want to be an Airforce ranger" in the ghetto. Pretty good day. *So, we went to Outlands. That was fun... Well, at least I know that the Rhodes Pool fan base is still alive and kicking. It was kind of awesome to see everyone wearing a Rhodes mask on the dance floor. Would have been better if the Black Spirals didn't show up. * I blew up a subrub because I wanted alcohol... I'm not proud of that. Well... Maybe I am, a little. Also, Rin raped a car. *We crashed a pimp's right hand man's funeral. Rin dressed up as a whore, and I played her pimp (and Inker was there, too). No, this was not a dream. I can't dream something this retarded up. Also, Rin layed one on me. Why, I still don't know. *Shit's going down. We met up with a whole bunch of people... And a vampire. A lot has happened, and now, we're trying to put a band of fighters together to try taking over a werewolf coven thingy in Johnstown. Somehow, I don't see this ending well... *So, we blew up the werewolf coven thingy (I think Rin called it something like a hearth stone or something... I don't know. I never really listen to her. She's too distracting to listen to...). We also took a Moon bridge to South America. *So, we met a bunch of villagers in this really odd village... They're all kinda Asian looking, and they speak in this really ancient language. We also met a stone dragon. He explained that we had somehow evolved in to the "Chosen of the Sun" or something (well, except for Rin... I guess that she's a chosen of the moon). *Ok, so we smoked some grass with a were-cheetah thing, and got really stoned so that we could save Terasu (he's * one of the villagers that's with us now). I also kind of... ummm... well... yeah. I guess Rin and I are kind of a "thing" now or something? I don't know. It's really wierd. I mean, she likes me, I like her... but I feel really wierd about the whole thing. I think I need to drink more to figure it all out. *I came to accept that I am Rhodes. I am Hiro, the former brother of Robbie. I've somehow ousted Robbie out of his own body and I'm not proud of that. But I did it all for her. I feel bad about kicking my brother out, but I couldn't let him do something to take her away from me. *So, I may have been driectly linked to crashing a Technocratic space station directly onto New York. But I may have had a little help in the matter. I mean, since when does frantically waving your hands and shaking your head "NO" translate into: * "Yes, please shoot a gun at me, this is a great idea!" ... So yeah, that might have been my fault... *There's a space station on Mars filled with zombies and Nexus Crawlers... Apparently I've gone from hunting supernatural beings to playing real life DOOM... WTAF?! Also, apparently if you walk through a Technocratic portal thing, you'll actually morph into your real self... I mean, it was one thing that Robbie brought me back from the dead in his mind. But now, now I've actually gotten my own body back (along with all of the scars from the car crash... apparently that sticks or something) *I'm going to kill him. I've not been a fan of his before, but he's done pissed me off for the final fucking time! Why the HELL did he think it was ok to have the Mexican Hitler kill all of them?! All we had to do was scope this place out, go back to the Technocrats, and that was it!!! We didn't have to escape right then! We shouldn't have left without HER!!! The first real chance I get... he's a dead man! *New York is one hell of a town. Litterally, I thought I was in Hell. After going to the meeting meant for Rinoa, Rhodes accepted her fate as his own (he also kind of threw Rinoa under the bus, so to speak). Now, with forced purpose, Rhodes must seek the "The Perfect Metis" (aka Connor). With this, and some kind of new found responsiblity (probably guilt), Rhodes decides to put away his sword and help the people along the way. While looking for answers and clues leading to Connor's whereabouts, he was lead to a village in South America. Here he found the Techno Viking, another exalt (or possible abyssal) that believes himself a "GOD"... Not happy with fighting the man for information, Rhodes decides to take him along on his journey (trying to lose him in the South American jungle... unsuccessfuly). Ending up in Terasu's village once again, he meets with a familar face and a disturbing new realization that the world is not as it once was. *Apparently God boy has he same problem Robbie used to have before I kicked him out. He's still a bit of an asshole though. But I can understand. It's kind of hard being straight with people when you've got 4 people, plus yourself, trying to run one * body... *Well, since shit is aking a turn for the worst, we need to head back up north to try and fix it. That means that we have to leave the village. Can we please find an SUV or something along the way? I really don't want to hike it back to the US... *After leaving the village and starting a trek toward the US to find Connor (amongst other missions) I've run into some really deep shit... *First was Decker. Not knowing who's side he's really on is pissing me off to no end! Next was Rin... MY RIN!... She's no longer "my Rin"... She belongs to that Russian asshole and the Technocracy now. Then came the lowest of the low blows... What do you mean I'm just a "fictional character"?! Since when did "fictional characters" have real emotions? Since when have they been able to bleed?! I simply cannot accept that I am not who I am... I can't believe that the "real" Rhodes is still out there and alive (in a manner of speaking). I cannot believe that the last 5 years of what I thought was my life was a lie... What now? .... *I'm still not dealing with this... I don't think that it's real. How could I not be Hiro ? How could it be possible that I am just a comic book character? How am I real?! Before, I was able to accept that, somehow, my brother was able to bring me back from the dead and let me live in his brain... But now, I... I just don't think I can understand all of this. I mean, first I lose her... now I've lost myself? Who the hell am I?! * Who the hell am I? I'm a Big Damn Hero! Well, I had help. It's not that I don't trust the people that I'm with... I just don't know 100% yet if I can. But the trust I have for them has been earned. If it were not for Jarouk and Charles, I would not have been able to the big damned hero that I am. *On another note. I did it. We finally have him back. Trust in the fact that I'm going to hold on to him with every ounce of my power. I don't care, he's not leaving my sight (if I can help it). He's finally home, and it's staying that way. Category:PCs